


Переживём

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, after war
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Чувствовать ответственность за Бога...Вот это да, дожили.





	Переживём

Что ж, это была самая крутая вечеринка на их веку.  
На самом деле, вторая, но так как на этой Кид был занят более важными вещами, чем танцы, то Лиз и Патти были предоставлены сами себе.  
И, впрочем, Лиз даже пожалела несколько раз - делать было сугубо нечего.

Разве что радоваться.

Кишин побеждён, Кид - Шинигами, образовался новый союз с ведьмами...  
Лиз морщится: она знает, что в жизни не бывает радости без привкуса горечи, и это часто мелькает на лицах учеников.

И всё-таки, как это странно - радоваться, когда кого-то нет в живых.

Томпсон закидывает ногу на ногу и облокачивается на спинку до ужаса удобного стула.  
У жизни свои правила, свои порядки, но Лиз к ним всё равно не привыкла; каждый раз они обжигают по-новому, даже если кажется, что это - пройденный этап.  
К жизни привыкнуть трудно, но понимать её необходимо. Понимать и - радоваться.  
Лиз знает: чтобы чтить память каждого умирающего на свете, надо ходить скорбящим всю жизнь.

Томпсон старшая обречённо вздыхает и уныло что-то пьёт прямо из горла бутылки - ох уж эти старые привычки.   
Томпсон старшая тоскливо водит глазами по залу, ища своего повелителя.

Это, наверное, больно, чертовски больно - терять родного (не)человека, осознавать свою причастность к его смерти и принимать такой действительно страшный пост.  
Лиз не знает, знать не хочет, и даже не может ощутить на себе это - всё настолько плохо.  
Но Кид рождён Богом, что ж, ему, впрочем, должно быть такое по зубам.

\- Что, в одиночку хлещешь за здравие новой Смерти? - пожалуй, трудно не привыкнуть к неожиданным и резким появлениям Патти откуда-то со спины за столько лет, но Лиз всё равно невольно вздрагивает.  
\- Угу.  
\- За здравие чокнуться бы хорошо.  
\- Да я уж давным-давно чокнулась, как только подписалась на этот ад, - Патти понимающе улыбается, глядя куда-то в потолок и обнимая сестру сзади.  
\- Лиз.  
\- М?  
\- А что ты написала в завещании?.. - Лиз вздыхает.  
\- Ничего я не написала, Патти. Вообще ничего.

И правда - а что было писать?  
Да им разве есть, что завещать?  
Что ж, Кид и правда всегда был щедр, и у них появилось вещей (даже абсолютно ненужных - ох уж эти старые привычки) за все прожитые на улице годы.  
Но кому это всё завещать? Друзьям, которые подвергаются не меньшей опасности?  
Или заняться благотворительностью и направить свои вещи в случае смерти в какой-нибудь детский дом... Да, точно, дети просто изнывают от недостатка косметики, побрякушек и лифчиков третьего размера.  
Лиз так всё время и просидела над своим завещанием, рассеянно и хмуро глядя на Патти, которая, высунув язык от усердия, что-то чиркала своём листке и чиркала...

\- А ты?.. - Лиз, улыбнувшись, фыркнула. - Дай угадаю, завещала мне свой труп и бесконечную любовь?  
Младшая Томпсон ухмыляется и молчит.  
И достаёт из-за пазухи какой-то смятый листок.  
Но Лиз уже не смотрит на сестру - она находит Кида глазами (ох, наконец-то), и что-то странное, но до боли знакомое снова сжимает грудь.  
Да, это всё-таки больно.  
Лиз не знает - она снова пытается прочувствовать.  
Даётся с трудом, но на спокойно-серьёзное лицо напарника горько смотреть.

Ему, наверное, трудно, чертовски трудно, и его нужно поддержать.  
Лиз насмешливо ухмыляется, ощущая важность и нужность своей персоны в данном деле. Дурацкое ощущение.  
Ответственность.  
Лиз чувствует ответственность за самого ответственного нечеловека в мире.

Томпсон старшая ошарашенно изучает виски через узкое горлышко бутылки.  
Чувствовать ответственность за Бога...  
Вот это да, дожили.

А Патти уже что-то тихо напевает под нос, так же обнимая Лиз сзади, так же безмятежно-спокойно.  
Кид окидывает толпу рассеянным взглядом, а когда натыкается на девчонок, понимает, кого искал. И идёт к ним, медленно и спокойно.

Сегодня танцев точно не будет, не до них как-то.  
Лиз, отвлёкшись, забирает у Патти помятый сложенный листок.

\- Что-то вы не выглядите на тех, кто побывал на Луне, победил кишина и умудрился вернуться живьём, - тихо ухмыляется Кид, и у Лиз что-то ёкает в груди.  
\- Ты на свою рожу бы глянул, а? - кричит Патти прямо над ухом своей сестры, а та только довольно морщится.

Кид отводит глаза в сторону.  
Да уж, как-то совсем не до веселья.

Молчание затягивается до такой степени, что вполне могло бы показаться неловким; но в их жизни почему-то больше ничего неловкого нет: только больное, странное и горькое.   
Лиз осторожно разворачивает потрёпанный листочек Патти, и внутри что-то переворачивается.

\- Я рад, что с вами ничего не случилось, - сдержано и вымученно говорит Кид, а Лиз смотрит на Паттин листок, закусывает губу и пытается понять, что же скрывается за этим "рад".  
Даётся с трудом, но на спокойно-обречённое лицо напарника горько смотреть.  
\- Знаешь, боги тоже не бессмертны, - говорит Лиз и понимает, что не было в её сокровенном признании этой неловко допущенной ошибки - всё правильно, пусть Кид и морщится, как от удара.  
Им бы тоже было страшно его потерять, страшно и вполне вероятно: боги не бессмертны, и каждый в этом слишком точно убедился.

\- Это... так... - Лиз впервые слышит, чтобы Кид не мог подобрать слов. Патти аккуратно опускает подбородок на её плечо, неровно дыша.  
\- Нам столько ещё предстоит... сделать.  
Кид поднимает глаза, и Лиз отчётливо понимает, что, по правилам, они ему, впрочем, больше и не нужны.  
Ещё Лиз понимает, что в их собственном мирке теперь совершенно другие правила. А бросить его в такой момент будет действительно глупо.  
Это ещё не говоря о том, что они без него тоже - никуда.

Лиз до боли в пальцах сжимает листок и закусывает губу. 

\- Переживём, Младший. Всё переживём. И боль, и безумие, и смерть - пережили. И это тоже, конечно же, переживём, - уверенно говорит Лиз, не отрываясь смотря на пожелтевший помятый листок, где чёрной гелевой ручкой под словом "Завещание" были криво накарябаны три держащихся за руки силуэта.

\- И Смерть... переживём, - уж слишком по-человечески выдыхает Бог, неровно улыбаясь.

Лиз трёт глаза, понимая, что в этом душераздирающем и горьком разговоре плачет почему-то от радости.


End file.
